My One Night With Edward Cullen
by HappyEndingsAreOverRatedAnyway
Summary: Sofia has always dreamed of being the one and only object of Edward Cullen's adoration and love. But of course that will never happen. One night will have to do. Oneshot. Sappy smut. No lemon. Written in 09. Possible expansion, who knows...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related characters or incidents.**

* * *

I glance at Edward's sister nervously smoothing my floor length dress, which does nothing because it's a flowy dress that billows slightly. "How do I look?" I ask shakily. "You look amazing." Alice tells me beaming happily. After five hours, I better!!!

Rosalie, Edward's other gorgeous sister nods in approval. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you." She says smiling. I blush. I'm actually going to the school dance with Edward Cullen, yes THE Edward Cullen, as my date. I can't even believe it myself.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I ask extremely nervous. "Of course." Alice says wrapping her arms around my shoulders. They are really cold, I can even feel them through her long sleeve sweater. "Tonight, Edward is going to be thinking about you and only you Sofia." She tells me and I can't help but feel giddy as I blush again. "Thanks so much Alice, Rose." I say gratefully hugging them both. "C'mon, he's waiting." Rose says grinning and nudging me towards the door.

I stumble out the bedroom and down the hall with Alice leading and Rose behind me. We reach the stairs and I stop at the top at the sight of Edward himself standing at the bottom in a tux looking like something close to a Greek God. I momentarily stop breathing as he looks up at me and a crooked grin flashes.

That's the one. That's the grin I've always wanted him to grin at me. And he finally is. Wow.

I stumble slightly as Rose gives me a gentle nudge and I walk down the stairs with butterflies in my entire body. When I reach the bottom I raise my gaze to his. I forget to breathe again. Luckily the burning in my lungs reminds me.

"You look amazing." He says in his silky smooth voice and I can't help but blush as I look away. "Th-thank you." I manage to mumble out. And he gives me another grin. "You too." I say with a shaky grin of my own. He just shrugs modestly and holds out his arm. "Shall we?" he asks and I swear he can hear my heart because it's pounding so hard as I take his arm.

"Pictures." Alice says and I silently agree. Yeah, I'm definitely going to need proof of this night when I wake up tomorrow. We pose for pictures as she snaps away until Edward finally stops her. "Let's go." He says taking my arm again. There go the butterflies. I say goodbye to his grinning family and then we get into his shiny silver Volvo.

The car I pictured myself in millions of times. And now I am. Wow.

On the ride to the school Edward asks me more about my family. I tell him about how I'm adopted and how my parents and baby brother died in that car crash that practically ruined my life. I don't say it like that of course, even though it's true.

We reach the school quickly and he helps me out the car before leading me to the already full gymnasium. We enter and lots of people stare. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sure they're all staring at how beautiful you are." Edward says in a low voice in my ear. I blush. There go the butterflies.

We sit and drink some punch. We dance to Shake it by Metro Station and I laugh my butt off at the sight of him dancing to an upbeat song. It's quite hilarious. Lots of songs play but we mainly sit and he makes me laugh by mocking some of the other students dancing skills. My cheeks hurt from laughing.

Then a slow song comes on. Angel Eyes by Paulini. I blush because this is the song I always pictured Edward and I dancing to together. "May I have this dance?" There go the butterflies.

I take his outstretched hand and he leads me to the floor before wrapping me in his arms. Oh yeah, definite butterflies.

"I love this song." I say in a low voice wondering if he can hear me. "Why?" he asks and I blush. "It's just such a beautiful song." I say lamely. I'm not going to tell him why exactly, that it's the song that makes me think of him and only him whenever I hear it.

We sway slowly on the floor and he hugs me closely. I sigh happily, lay my head on his shoulder, and let my eyes close.

"_So tonight I'll ask, the stars above. How did I ever win your love? What did I do, or what did I say to turn your Angel eyes my way."_

He really does have the most beautiful eyes and he just may be an angel sent straight from Heaven.

This is where I always pictured myself. In his arms.

Well actually I always pictured myself as the object of his one and only adoration. But I know that's never going to happen. So this is good enough for me.

The song comes to a close and I open my eyes. We go back to sit down for another fast song. I'm happy just to be sitting in his presence.

The dance ends all too soon and we get in the car and head to my house. Well I thought we were going to my house but we don't.

"Let's go somewhere else before I take you home." He says and I agree. I'd go anywhere with him.

He drives us to somewhere by the woods and gets out. He helps me out and takes my hand, leading us into the woods. He's holding my hand. More butterflies come.

We trek through the woods for about 15 minutes before we reach a beautiful moonlit clearing. We go to the middle and he lays down comfortably. I slip off my shoes and I sit down admiring him as he closes his eyes.

I swallow thickly. He's gorgeous.

"Thank you." I say and he opens his eyes. "You're welcome." He answers. "This has been the best night of my life." I say and he does not know how true that is. This night has literally been the best thing that's ever happened to me.

He frowns. "What do you mean?" he asks. I look away from his perfection and I play with the soft grass. "It's just been the best night ever." I mumble. "My life…it hasn't been the easiest…" I admit to the beautiful creature in front of me. "…but tonight…it was perfect." I say looking at him and giving him a grin. He gives me one back and I forget to breathe again.

"Sofia, please breathe." He says softly and I do so sheepishly looking away. "You're a beautiful girl Sofia." He tells me and I blush and smile. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He says seriously and I look at him in shock. My mind immediately goes to my foster father and one of his beatings and ugly comments about me being a whore. I look away from Edward and I swallow thickly. "Of course not." I say giving him another grin. He gives a short one back.

"You know how you asked me why I liked that song at the dance." I say playing with the grass. "Yes." He answers. "Well it's not just because it's a beautiful song." I reply. "It-it reminds me of you." I admit avoiding his eyes.

"How?" he asks. I blush and think. "well, I don't know. It just does. The guy she's talking about in the song, it's exactly how I feel about you tonight." I reply still not looking at him. "Really? Why?" he asks in his satin voice.

"I just can't believe any of this is happening. For you to be sitting here with me. It's like a dream. And I don't want to wake up because it's the best dream I've ever had." I reply honestly. Then I blush at how I must sound like some stupid love struck teenager who read too many sappy love stories. "It's stupid…" I say shaking my head embarrassed.

I feel his hand under my chin lifting my face. My eyes meet his. "That's the most heart felt thing I've ever heard Sofia." He says and there go the butterflies. And then his lips meet mine.

A shiver of pleasure runs down my spine as my eyes close in complete ectasy. My lungs burn for air before we break apart. He gives me his crooked grin and I swear I almost pass out.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He says standing and offering me his hand. I take it and as I stand I sway slightly lightheaded. He steadies me and chuckles as I blush embarrassed.

We make it out the woods and at no time at all we are in front of my door. "Thank you for everything Edward. Tonight has been perfect." I say disappointed that it has to end. "yes it has." He agrees. "Good night Sofia." He says and grins that smile at me once more before turning and heading back to his car.

Then he stops and comes back. "One for the road." He says grinning like a maniac and before I can respond his lips meet mine again. He pulls away after a brief moment in Heaven and says good night once more. I watch breathless and speechless as he drives away.

This has been the best night of my life. My one Night with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I am seriously considering expanding this to a story. Feel free to give input, even though I'll probably decide for myself anyway.**

**pce,**

**HappyEndings**


End file.
